


Traffic Jam

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Advent Calendar 2014, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas got stuck in the snow-induced traffic jam from hell, he never could have guessed he’d be in the warm heaven that was Dean’s bed by the end of the day. Yet, here he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

Cas stared at the steering wheel. He had practically memorized every scratch and scrape and smooth inch of it over the past two hours. That was because he had been stuck in traffic for the last four hours, since he left campus, roughly six miles back. No one was going anywhere. People had given up honking their horn because you couldn’t move your car more than four inches at a time, and that was if you were lucky. By now, Cas had listened to three CDs, flipped through every radio station twice, gotten out of his car to stretch, and then got back in.

What caused this traffic nightmare? Snow and ice. The weather channel had predicted a slight chance of snow, possibly late that day, so no one took the prediction too seriously. These things were always wrong and more often than not, it didn’t snow. As a result, the city was wholly unprepared for the mayhem that ensued. Once the direness of the situation dawned on everyone, all the schools let out, from elementary to university, then businesses began closing. People with long commutes took vacation time from work, everyone tried to leave the city at the exact same moment on untreated roads and highways.

That’s what the radio news reporters and DJs said was going on, anyway, alongside phrases like, “Worst traffic jam in history.” It certainly felt like it. Cas was on campus when his final class got cancelled due to inclement weather and he decided to leave, just like everyone else, apparently. Helicopters would pass overhead, mocking the stationary drivers with their freedom, no doubt reporting to traffic tracking stations and newsrooms across the city.

A quick glance at the map app on Cas’s phone showed angry, dark red lines of traffic everywhere across the city. Cas glanced at the battery power on his phone, 50%, and the gas gauge in his car, less than a quarter tank. He never realized that sitting still in traffic could eat up so much gas. Night was creeping in and Cas’s emotions had run the gamut from frustrated to angry to annoyed to bored and now, to worried. At this rate, he wasn’t going to make it home any time soon.

He looked out the window at the exit sign just up the road and tried to think of anything or anyone nearby that he could walk to. Other motorists had abandoned their cars on the side of the road, choosing to go on foot instead. Cas was about at that point, himself. Going back to his phone, he zoomed in on the map app to check for gas stations, coffee shops, anything within walking distance. That’s when it occurred to him: Dean Winchester.

Dean and Cas shared a class together last year, Calculus, and had prepared for the final exam together. They studied at Dean’s apartment one time, which wasn’t far from the exit. While they hadn’t talked all semester, he still had the man’s number in his phone. Hoping he hadn’t moved apartments in the interim, Cas opened his contacts and scrolled down to Dean’s name. He hit the call button, held his breath, and listened. It rang twice before clicking.

“Cas? What’s up?”

“Hello Dean.” Cas sighed in relief. “Thanks for answering. I’m sorry to bother you, but... have you seen the news at all today?”

“Uh... Not really. I mean, I heard about that crazy traffic jam. Are you stuck in it?”

“I am, actually.”

“Shit man, that sucks. Do you need something or are you just bored?” Dean chuckled and it was a welcome sound to Cas’s ears.

“Both, kind of. I don’t think I’m ever going to make it home in this. Lots of people have been abandoning their cars and just... walking. I’m not very far from your apartment, if you still live in the same one I visited before. Would you mind if I came over?”

“Yeah, dude, same place. That’s totally fine. You can crash here for as long as you need to. Can you make it on foot? Or do you want me to try and get you?”

Cas closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the seat, relieved. “Thank you, Dean. No, don’t try to leave. The roads appear to be awful everywhere. I’ll walk. I don’t know how long it will take.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s kind enough that you are letting me stay with you unexpectedly.”

“Come on, man, it’s Christmas time. Good will and all that.” Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

“Again, thank you.”

“Sure. Just give me a call when you’re close or if you get lost. I’ll put some coffee on for when you get here. I’m sure you’ll wanna warm up.”

“Thank you.” Cas felt like a broken record. “I will owe you.”

“Worry about that later. Just be careful out there, okay?”

“I will, Dean. I’ll see you soon -- or, eventually.” Now Cas laughed.

“See you, Cas.”

They hung up the phone and Cas started edging his car off the side of the highway. It took almost 20 minutes to get enough room between the bumpers of his car and the one in front of him, but he made it. With the car safely on the shoulder, Cas killed the engine, stepped out and locked the door. His car wasn’t fancy or new, so he knew that his P.O.S. -- Piece of Shit -- ‘security system’ should keep it safe. Besides, who would be able to steal it when they couldn’t go anywhere?

Packing up anything valuable in his bookbag, Cas set out towards Dean’s apartment. The hike was just over three miles according to his GPS. He was confident he could manage that. The biggest factors that might slow him down were hunger, the dire need to pee after being trapped in his car for four hours, and the weather itself. It was cold, the ground was covered in snow and beneath it, slippery ice. Cas had to take care in where he stepped, which made his pace slower than he would normally like.

Thankfully, just off the highway, Cas found a gas station that was still open. The people who worked there didn’t bother leaving. He went inside, relieved himself, bought a questionable hotdog and a cup of coffee. The hotdog was eaten immediately after he paid for it, but he held onto the coffee to try and keep his hands warm on the walk. The coffee only lasted for about 20 minutes, though, because it started going cold, then he had to hold onto it until he could find a trash can.

Just over two hours after Cas left the gas station, he was nearing Dean’s apartment. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Cas yanked off a glove and dialed Dean’s number again. He was freezing by now, his shoes and socks soaked through with snow left his toes numb. The phone only rang once before Dean answered.

“Hey, you okay?” There seemed to be a hint of worry in Dean’s voice, but that might have been Cas’s brain playing tricks on him.

“Yeah, just a little frost bitten.”

“Seriously?”

Cas chuckled, “No, but it feels like it. I’m just down the street from you.”

“Okay, you still remember the number to get in the gate?”

“Yes.”

“Good. See you in a few minutes. I’ve got the coffee on already. Need anything else? Food? Stuff?”

“We’ll figure it out when I get there. My fingers are freezing, I’m going to hang up.”

“Right! Yeah, okay, see you soon.”

After the phone beeped off, Cas tucked it back into his pocket and pulled on his glove. He shoved both hands into his pockets as well and made plans to buy a scarf. His whole face felt chapped by the cold, wind and snow, which hadn’t let up the entire time he walked. Ten minutes later, Cas finally reached the gate to the apartment complex.

Shivering fingers pressed the buttons on the keypad, dialing Dean’s code. The sound of a ringing phone was cut short but a couple of beeps, then the gate swung open. Cas walked through where cars normally drove, then made his way to the 300 building. Thankfully, it wasn’t too far back into the complex. He trudged up two flights of stairs, and knocked on the door of apartment 325.

Dean opened the door and a rush of heat flooded out. “You made it! Come in!” He moved aside, making room for Cas.

“Thank you.” Cas stepped into the warm, inviting apartment and let his shoulders sag. Dean closed the door behind him and ushered him in towards the kitchen, but Cas stopped him, not wanting to track snow all over the floor. He shrugged out of his bookbag and toed off his shoes and wet socks.

“Oh, yeah, I bet you wanna get out of this wet stuff. Do you want to change into some dry clothes or anything?” Dean offered.

Cas looked sheepishly up at Dean, “It sounds weird, but can I borrow some dry socks?”

Dean laughed, “Sure dude, whatever you need. You just hiked miles through the snow. Oh, shit, do you need to go to the bathroom? Here, let me take your coat.” It surprised Cas that Dean seemed to be a natural caretaker. He wouldn’t have expected that from the other man.

Letting Dean take his coat off, Cas shook his head, “I found a gas station on the way here, so I’m fine in that regard. Just some dry socks and maybe a blanket and that coffee you mentioned should be enough.”

“I’m on it. Come on,” Dean led them to the kitchen, pointed out the coffee pot and the mugs he had already set out on the counter. There was one normal sized one and one rather large sized mug. “Help yourself. I’ll be right back.”

Indeed, Cas helped himself and opted for the larger mug. He filled it with fresh, hot coffee and just a little milk from the fridge. Cas wrapped his hands around the mug and held it up before himself, but didn’t drink just yet. He closed his eyes and let the warmth seep in, through the palms of his hands, through the skin of his fingers, down to his bones. The warm air of Dean’s apartment soaked in, too, driving the cold away. He didn’t even hear Dean come back into the room.

“I brought you a pair of sweatpants too, if you want.” Dean said, seemingly out of nowhere. Cas startled and opened his eyes, looking at the other man in confusion. When he didn’t answer, Dean kept talking. “Your jeans are wet, ain’t nothing comfortable about being in wet jeans. But I don’t think my jeans will fit you... so, I figured, drawstrings.” He gestured with the sweatpants.

Cas blinked at him, then nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you. I ... don’t think I even noticed.” He looked down at his jeans and they were wet, half way up to his knees.

“Sure thing. Bathroom’s down that way.” Dean nodded towards the hall.

“I remember.” Setting down his coffee mug, Cas took the pants and made his way to the bathroom, changed and came back out. It felt odd to wear someone else’s pants when they weren’t in a relationship of any kind. Not that Cas hadn’t considered it. There were a couple times during their study sessions when his mind had wandered to how nice Dean’s lips looked as he chewed on the end of his pen, and how nice they might be to kiss.

“Fit okay?” Dean asked, breaking Cas from his thoughts. He nodded.

“They’re fine. A little long.” Cas showed Dean where the pants sagged about his ankles, then retrieved his coffee, taking a long drink from it. “I think I’m finally warming up, though.”

“Well, come take a load off. You’ve gotta be tired from all that walking.”

“Thank you.” They both moved to the living room, where Dean sat on the couch and Cas settled into a large arm chair. “I run, as a hobby -- my way of staying in shape -- so it wasn’t too bad.”

“Ahh, that’s cool. So where were you heading?”

“Back to my apartment from campus. At the rate I was going, I might have been lucky to get there by dawn.”

“Jeeze, that sucks. I heard about the traffic jam in passing, but hadn’t looked into it until you called. It’s all over the news now. It’s kinda ridiculous. How does that even happen?”

“A perfect storm, I suppose, if you’ll excuse the pun.” Cas offered and Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, guess so. Well, it’s lucky that you were near enough to my place to get out of it when you did.”

“From the looks of it, I may need to spend the night. You’re sure that’s alright?”

“Dude, yes, it’s fine. I mean, I don’t have a spare room, but the couch isn’t too bad.”

“The couch will be better than sleeping in my car.” Cas smiled. He sipped on his coffee throughout the conversation, but more often just held it between his hands to keep warming himself up.

“There you go. So...” Dean searched for direction for the conversation. “Got any plans for Christmas?”

Cas shrugged. “Not especially. My family is too far away to visit and I can’t afford plane tickets. So I’ll probably spend it alone. What about you?”

“That sucks. I’m in kind of the same boat, though. I can’t get back to Kansas to see my dad, but my brother goes to college nearby, so we’re getting together and having dinner.”

“Sam, right?”

“Yeah!” Dean smiled when Cas remembered his brother’s name. “You know, I don’t think he’d mind if you joined us.”

“Oh, I couldn’t, it’s a family thing.” Cas shook his head.

“Sam won’t care. Knowing him, he’d probably give me a grade A bitch face for letting you spend the holiday alone.”

Cas laughed and shook his head. “I’ll think about it. It’s very nice of you to offer, though.” Truly, spending Christmas with Dean and his brother might be preferable to being at home with his own family.

“Do that. The offer will stand. And I’ll have you know, I make a mean honey baked ham.”

“I do like honey baked ham.”

“And we’ll need more people to try and finish it. Even a small one is a lot of meat.”

“So you need help eating your meat?” Cas raised a brow at Dean, delivering the line dryly.

Dean coughed and choked, “Sorry, what?”

“You need help eating all the meat on the ham.”

“Uh, yeah.” He had just the slightest tinge of pink coloring on his cheeks. “That’s right.”

Cas took a drink from his coffee to hide his smile. The crush he had on the man back when they were study partners still remained. Moving the conversation along, he asked, “So do you celebrate on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?”

“We have a big dinner on Christmas Eve. That was the family tradition, then we’d have a breakfast together on Christmas Day. Like, fried eggs, bacon, toast or those English muffin things, the whole nine yards.”

“Does Sam stay overnight when he spends Christmas Eve here?”

“Sometimes. Not always. He has this new girlfriend this year, Jess. She might be coming along with him, I haven’t heard yet. But if she does, I doubt he’ll spend the night.”

That provided an opening. “And do you have a date for Christmas this year?”

Dean scoffed a laugh, “I don’t know, have you decided you’re going to join us?”

Cas tipped his head and smiled, “Would you want me to be your date?”

“Well, you’re easy on the eyes, for sure, but how good of a kisser are you?”

“There’s certainly one way to find out...” Cas began, giving Dean a challenging look. When Dean smirked and raised a brow, practically daring him to move, Cas took it as challenge accepted. He set his coffee cup down and stood from the armchair. Moving over to Dean, he set one knee on the couch cushion beside Dean and leaned down until their faces were on even level. Dean showed hunger in his eyes and kept that easy smile on his face, he wanted Cas to take the lead in this.

Cas brought a hand up to hold the side of Dean’s face and closed his eyes. He shifted forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, pushing him back against the couch as he did so. Dean moved with ease, following the other man’s lead. He parted his lips and tipped his head, inviting Cas to take more. And Cas did. His tongue plunged into Dean’s mouth and twisted with Dean’s tongue. His long fingers held the side of Dean’s neck while thumb and palm rested against his face.

Humming pleasantly, Dean reached his hands up to grab for Cas’s hips, pulling him in closer. Cas moved with Dean’s urging, straddling his lap. His free hand lifted to press against Dean’s chest, pinning him to the couch. They both hummed and groaned into the kiss. Dean’s hands traveled from hips to cup Cas’s ass, giving it a squeeze. The thin, soft fabric of the sweatpants Cas wore made that action feel all the better.

After kissing Dean a moment longer, Cas pulled back and met green eyes with blue, their faces just inches apart. “So, what do you say, am I good kisser?”

Dean was breathless, his lips a little pinker as they remained parted so he could catch his breath. Those lips turned upwards in a shit-eating grin. “Dunno. Think I might need to research that just a little more.”

Cas chuckled and kissed him again, surprising Dean with the quick action. It felt good to kiss Dean. He hadn’t expected Dean to be so passive, wanting Cas to take control, but he liked it and would do so with ease. He rocked his hips forward, causing Dean to groan and grip Cas’s ass a little tighter.

“Nice grip you have there,” Cas murmured into Dean’s mouth.

“Nice ass you got there,” Dean retorted, kissing down along Cas’s jaw to his neck. “That from all that running you do?”

“Could be,” Cas grinned. “Or good genes.”

“Might like to know what other good genes you’ve got...” He slid his hands upward, sneaking them under Cas’s shirt to touch bare skin. Cas tipped his head backwards, giving more access to his neck and the kisses Dean was still leaving there.

“How do you propose finding out?”

“I think you can guess.” He nipped at Cas’s ear, then pulled back to look at him.

Cas tipped his head and looked over Dean’s face. He brushed a thumb along one of those pink lips, drew his knuckles over a fine cheekbone, then ran his fingers back through short, light brown hair. “You’ve got some good genes, yourself.”

“C’mon, Cas...” Dean looked away, surprising Cas with how shy of an action it was.

“What, Dean, you don’t think you deserve to be complimented?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged.

“You do know how hot you are, don’t you?”

“Do you know how hot you are?” Dean turned it right back around on him and Cas laughed.

“I’m not going to get away with this, am I?”

“No. Now less talking, more kissing.”

Shaking his head, Cas leaned in and stole Dean’s mouth for another kiss. Dean’s hands roamed over Cas’s back, feeling strong and calloused and rough against his bare skin. The shirt was getting in the way, though, and something had to be done about it. Cas grabbed the back of it and pulled it up and off, breaking the kiss just long enough to take the shirt off altogether. He dropped it beside them on the sofa, then looked at Dean.

The other man was staring, dumbfounded, at Cas. His mouth open, eyes locked somewhere on his bare chest, ogling. Then he descended, pressing open mouthed kisses along Cas’s collarbone as arms wound about his waist, tugging him in. Cas tipped his head back and closed his eyes. It felt amazing: being held, kissed, touched, desired.

“God, Cas...” Dean mumbled, lips still pressed to skin. “Damn.”

Cas’s breath hitched and he ran fingers through Dean’s hair again, before stopping his hand on the back of Dean’s head. He held the other man where he was, making sure Dean didn’t stop his mouth from worshipping at the altar of Cas’s body. Dean seemed to thrive on being held in place. He licked, nipped, sucked and kissed at Cas’s chest, collarbone and neck to the point that Cas half wondered how many hickeys he would find the next day. He didn’t think he’d mind so much, seeing proof of their night.

“Dean...” Cas gasped, voice half hoarse. He wanted more.

Teeth were dragged over the skin of Cas’s shoulder before Dean spoke into the crook of his neck. “Yeah.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen your bedroom yet.”

“Maybe I should do something about that.” He kissed his way back up to Cas’s mouth, where Cas took over again. He pushed Dean back into the couch, pressed hands to the man’s shoulders and broke free of Dean’s arms so he could stand. Dean’s hands trailed away from his sides, almost making Cas shiver. He snagged those hands instead and pulled Dean to his feet.

Standing, Dean was a good couple inches taller than Cas. It became more apparent that the borrowed sweatpants hung low on his hips without his shirt there to cover it up. Dean’s eyes went straight to staring at those hips and he licked his lips.

“Come on,” Cas tugged his hand, drawing attention back. While Cas hadn’t been to Dean’s bedroom before, it was pretty easy to find, judging by the layout of the rest of the apartment. He led the other man through his own apartment and towards the bedroom. When they got there, Cas turned them around, making Dean walk backwards into the room and towards the bed. He grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and took it off the taller man.

Dean had a great body. Toned arms, smooth chest, the slightest bit of softness around his stomach. A little too much honey baked ham every holiday, perhaps. Cas liked it. He stepped forward and put his hands on Dean’s stomach, slid them up over his chest and around to the back of his neck. He held Dean still as he closed the distance between them and kissed him. Dean wound his arms around Cas’s waist, pressing their hips together.

They stood kissing just beside the bed until Cas moved them again, walking Dean back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He fell over onto it, then held himself up on his elbows. Dean looked at Cas with a wide grin. “Got me where ya’ want me now?”

“Almost.” Cas followed, setting a knee on the bed between Dean’s legs and both hands on either side of Dean. He leaned over the other man, kissed him once, then pulled away, leaving Dean to trail after his mouth for more. Cas urged Dean further towards the center of the bed and once they got there, the kissing began again, this time with Dean on his back and Cas above him.

Cas kept one leg between both of Dean’s, his thigh jutting right up against Dean’s crotch. Dean returned the favor by bending a knee and rubbing the leg between Cas’s against his crotch. They were both half hard, groaning into the kiss in no time. When Cas got stuck in the snow-induced traffic jam from hell, he never could have guessed he’d be in the warm heaven that was Dean’s bed by the end of the day. Yet, here he was.

Dean was a handsy guy, one hand cupping Cas’s ass firmly, the other caressing his back or shoulders. It wasn’t long before the hand on his ass was slipping beneath the waistband of borrowed sweatpants, grabbing a handful of bare ass with warm, strong fingers. Cas groaned and bucked his hips forward, “Dean.”

“S’a nice ass,” Dean spoke against Cas’s mouth. They shared hot, panting breath between their mouths as they rocked their hips up against each other.

“How’s yours?” Cas asked, but before Dean could answer, he kissed him, hard. The only sound he got in response was Dean’s pleading moan. Cas lingered there, then made a tour of Dean’s body, kissing his way down over neck, chest, ribs and stomach. He stopped when he got to the waistband of Dean’s jeans, then paused.

It was just enough of a pause to elicit a soft sound of desire from Dean. Cas looked up at him with a smile, then unfastened buttons and pulled the zipper down. Dean lifted his hips off the bed so Cas, with fingers hooked around waistband and boxers, could pull both articles of clothing down and off. With Dean wonderfully naked now, Cas took a second to appreciate the view, then slid his hands up the inner part of Dean’s thighs.

Cas’s goal, of course, had been to see if Dean also had a nice ass, so -- much to Dean’s sudden frustration -- Cas avoided his half hard erection begging to be touched. Instead, he slid a hand over Dean’s hip and around to grab at his ass. He was rewarded with a startled sound from Dean.

Turning a grin on the other man, Cas simply said, “S’a nice ass.”

“Asshole,” Dean laughed, then tugged at Cas’s sweatpants. “I think we need to get you out of these.”

Obliging him -- and wanting to get out of the rest of his clothes, as well -- Cas quickly shucked the pants and tossed them aside with Dean’s jeans. Both naked now, Cas moved over Dean once again and lowered himself down on top of the man. Their bodies fit together nicely and Dean’s long shaft felt good against Cas’s. They kissed slowly now, taking their time with it and rocking their hips together in small circles. Both men grew harder and harder until Cas’s dick ached with need.

Cas moved one hand down between them, wrapping long fingers Dean’s dick. He lifted himself up slightly to give them more space, breaking the kiss in the process. Dean made no complaint and tipped his head to watch Cas work. He slid his hand up and down over Dean’s considerable length until the man began to pant. Dean watched for a bit, then kissed at Cas’s shoulder until he dropped his head back against the pillow and simply enjoyed the pleasure of a skilled handjob.

The stroking continued until Dean was achingly hard. Just watching Dean in pleasure, thrusting his hips up to meet Cas’s strokes, did wonders to turn Cas on. Needing more, though, he spoke into the man’s ear in a low, bedroom voice.

“Dean...”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, eyes fluttering open. A light blush colored his cheeks. It was good to know his voice could garner such a response from Dean, and it worked to regain his attention. Dean resumed his affections, kissing at whatever skin he could reach and being handsy. One hand traveled down Cas’s side to his hip, then reached for his dick.

They stroked each other other in unison, mixing panted breath, quiet groans and whispered curses into the otherwise silent night. Both men had begun to sweat, their heartbeats quickening, climax drawing near. Cas halted his stroking for the barest of moments, changing their positions slightly. He slid his shaft alongside Dean’s, then wrapped his fingers around both, together.

Dean hummed with pleasure and moved his hand out of the way. They thrust their hips an opposite rhythm, rubbing their dicks together within the confines of Cas’s hand. Their moans grew louder and more erratic as they both came closer to release. Cas shifted his weight on his other arm so he could kiss Dean again. Their mouths met, but the kiss was brief as both men opted instead to just breath and moan into each other’s mouth. The action was somehow more passionate than a kiss in Cas’s mind.

“Cas,” Dean whispered between gasps and began thrusting faster. Cas picked up the pace as well, guessing that meant Dean was almost there. He wasn’t far from the edge himself and when Dean thrust one last time, hard, he began to come. Cas kept thrusting and stroking as he watched Dean’s climax, then came as well. Dean brought his hand back and they both stroked themselves through the full release.

With a heavy, content sigh, Dean sagged against the bed. Cas flopped down beside him, trying to catch his own breath. They would need to get cleaned up and find their way under the covers, but neither man moved just yet.

“Did you come to a conclusion about whether I’m a good kisser yet? Cas asked, sounding lazy and tired.

Dean chuckled and tipped his head to look at Cas. A warm smile spread across his lips. “Yeah, you know, I think I did.”

“And?”

“You should spend Christmas Eve here.”

Cas smiled, “I think I will.”

“Oh and one more thing.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the winter of 2013/2014, ridiculously bad traffic jams hit cities across the east coast, from DC to Atlanta. I knew folks who got stuck on the road in excess of 24 hours, most of whom ended up just walking somewhere -- anywhere they could get to. That was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
